


Between a rock and a hard place.

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if Dean found himself admiring how beautiful his baby brother was, his tan skin bathed in amber light as dust motes floated in through streams of warmth from the sun shining lazy through the blinds, then well.... no one was here to say anything to him about it. And that was beginning to steadily become a problem. With no one here to cast judging eyes on Dean as he jacked off in the shower to the smell of Sam's shampoo or how he would lay in bed and burn with the desire to reach out and touch Sam then there was nothing stopping dean's imagination from running wild. He needed a distraction and fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a rock and a hard place.

**Author's Note:**

> My sleep deprived brain demanded I write this so I'm not sure how well it turned out but Hope you guys enjoy.

As far as little brothers go, Dean's pretty sure he hit the jackpot. Although four years separated them they had always had a special bond. Unlike most siblings, they didn't outgrow the need to have the other close even after Dean entered puberty and started noticing girls, taking an interest in the shapes of their bodies. He always made time for Sam. Always carved a special place for him inside his heart. Their life was a dangerous game of chance, one Dean learned to play with the finesse of any older, more experienced hunter. He supposed one could say his father had trained him well. Sam and Dean learned early on that despite how much they loved their elusive and more often than not drunken father, the only one they could count on was each other. It had never been mentioned in words but it carried in the air, an unspoken truth they carried inside them. As Sam got older and hit adolescence himself the only thing that changed was his brothers impatience with their father and the lifestyle they were forced to live. But his brothers anger never feel on Dean and for that he was grateful. Over the years it had steadily built and Dean sometimes wondered if one day things between John and Sam wouldn't just collapse past the breaking point and he would have to intervene so they didn't kill each other. Came real close one time two years back after their dad got cut up pretty bad hunting a windigo and was layed up on the couch for almost a month. That had been the longest month of Deans life. Drunk John was bad enough but angry drunk John who couldn't do anything for himself was worse. Sam would roll his eyes and talk under his breathe anytime John would order Dean to do something but Sam was always there, by his side in a flash, to help shoulder some of the weight from Dean's shoulders. Dean never acknowledged it out loud, never could quite find the words, knowing a simple thanks would never be enough. Now that Sam was older their dads absence had grown even more. Their current stint the longest so far as they found themselves at Bobby's. Having been holed up here going on two months now. At first there was plenty to get into. Dean tinkered around the the hood of a few of the junkers Bobby had lining his property but eventually even that failed to keep his interest for very long. After an hour or two Dean's skin would prickle with the unease of the silence and he would sneak back through the house and check on Sam. Most days he found him in Bobby's library lost in a sea of books. And if Dean found himself admiring how beautiful his baby brother was, his tan skin bathed in amber light as dust motes floated in through streams of warmth from the sun shining lazy through the blinds, then well.... no one was here to say anything to him about it. And that was beginning to steadily become a problem. With no one here to cast judging eyes on Dean as he jacked off in the shower to the smell of Sam's shampoo or how he would lay in bed and burn with the desire to reach out and touch Sam then there was nothing stopping dean's imagination from running wild. He needed a distraction and fast. 

Today had been exceptionally challenging due to his brothers determination to walk around without a shirt on. Dean had decided to steer clear of Sam not wanting to push his limits to their breaking point but It'd been close to four hours since he'd last seen Sam and after the house had turned up empty he found himself on the path that led from Bobby's house to the barn, the gravel crunching under his boots. Sliding the door back a peek and quickly ducking inside he leaned against the cool wood and watched the scene in front of him. 

Dean had to admit, he was impressed with Sam's improvement over the last couple of months. He watched his brother spin and kick with accurate precision, striking his target on every attempt.   
"It's easy when the targets not moving." Dean teased getting the desired effect when Sam shot him one of his infamous bitch faces and he let out a laugh despite himself. At just 17 Sam's sassiness knew no limits. He tossed Sam a bottle of water which he downed in seconds and Dean followed a trail of it that escaped his mouth and ran down Sam's chin and pooled into the dip of Sam's collar bone. He looked like pure fucking sex with his chest and neck glistening with sweat, and Dean licked his lips and tried not to think about how bad he wanted to run his tongue along that spot, hot breathe chasing away any lingering chill the water may have left behind.   
Sam tossed the empty bottle to the side and ran his fingers through his sweat slick hair.   
"You volunteering?" Sam asked and Dean just shook his head and smiled prepared to take whatever his brother gave him. Sam's eyes bored into Dean as they slowly paced each other in quiet contemplation, sizing the other up. Dean lunged first and aimed for Sam's shoulder but he spun out and blocked at the last minute. A smug smile pulled at the corner of his brothers dimpled face and Dean steadied his resolve. Anchored his legs to the mat and swung, his right hand connecting with Sam's shoulder that sent him stumbling back a few paces but he quickly recovered making his way back towards Dean. They both managed a few hits a piece and after a several minutes they found themselves both a little short of breath. Sam went to spin and Dean lunged, pushing all his weight into the solid form of his baby brother pinning him to the ground. A whoosh of breathe left Sam's body as Dean's connected with his.   
"You ready to tap out Sammy?" Dean asked a cocky smile plastered to his face as he used every bit of his upper body strength to hold Sam in place, his arms lightly shaking with the force. Their chests were heaving, hearts hammering behind their cages, hot breathe washing over each others faces. Sam pushed up into Dean testing the solidarity of his brothers hold on him and mentally cursed when his erection pressed into Deans thigh. 

"That for me Sammy? " Dean teased and knew that wasn't something he should ever say to his brother but couldn't stop the words before they left his lips.   
Sam actually fucking blushed, the sight of it going straight to deans dick. If someone had told him earlier that he would be rubbing his hard dick up against Sam's trapped body on the floor of Bobby's barn he would have told them they were full of shit and yet, here they were. Dean's oversensitive body was running on autopilot, his brain completely short circuited. Sam's filthy, delicious moans were filling his head and propelling his pace. He licked a generous swipe across Sam's neck before biting into the tender flesh of his shoulder as he ground his body up against his brother's. They were quickly building up a good rhythm, moving in tandem as hands rutted up shirts desperate in their need to have skin on skin, the intensity of it almost too much and yet still not enough.   
Dean trailed his fingers up the plane of Sam's hard stomach reveling in the dip of defined muscle and pinched when he found Sam's hard little nipple.   
Sam let out a quick gasp and arched his hips into Dean as much as he could from his still pinned position.   
"That feel good Sammy?" Dean asked as if he didn't already know the answer and Sam let out another moan too lost in the sensation to find any words.   
Dean's fingers traveled lower and trailed across the sharp jut of Sam's hipbone pushing past his jeans, fingers flirting with the material of Sam's boxers. "Yeah" Sam urged and Dean took the plunge. His fingertips sliding through the small patch of Sam's pubic hair and finally curling around his brother's hard dick. Sam bucked into his brother's grip desperate and needy for more. Dean slicked Sam's length with the pre come that was steadily pooling from his slit, the smell of it making dean's mouth water.   
"Wanna see you baby brother." Dean moaned into Sam's ear and he loosened his hold, pulling back to give some space to move. Sam whined with the loss of Dean's weight against him but he obeyed. Quickly pulled his jeans and boxers down in one quick fluid movement and kicked them away with his foot. Dean mirrored his actions until they were both completely naked, hard bodies and dicks, once again pressed firmly against the other.   
"Fuck." Dean cursed. "I've always imagined what this would feel like Sammy. What you would feel like hard and whining underneath me..."   
"Better than I ever imagined." he sighed sliding his arms up Sam's back and hooking his hands around Sam's shoulders pulling them even closer together and ground hard into Sam as their dicks rubbed against each other. Sam seemed beyond words and was now moaning loud and heavy in dean's ear and Dean was completely drunk on the sound. Sam slid his hand down deans back and slipped into the crease of Deans ass, the pad of his middle finger playing against the tightness of his puckered hole.   
"Oh God Sam." Dean all but whined and Sam pushed against it just the slightest. The noise that escaped deans chest was nothing short of needy and Sam loved that he could make Dean want him like that. Found himself drunk with power at just the thought. He slicked his finger up with spit and once again pressed against dean's hole. It slipped in slow and steady, raking a slow burn inside Dean until he was in past the second knuckle. He stilled and waited for dean to adjust but Dean apparently had other ideas. He thrust back hard against Sam's hand and squeezed his eyes shut completely fucking lost in the pleasure of it. Dean picked up the pace, slamming himself against Sam's finger and then rocking so hard into Sam his whole body was shaking from the intensity of it. Sam's hips started to lose rhythm and Dean knew he was close.   
"Yeah, Sammy. Yeah. Come for me little brother." Dean urged and Sam obeyed growling through his orgasm as he painted dean's stomach in white strands, the heat of it searing dean's skin where it lands and slams Dean into his own. White spots dance behind his eyelids as he rides the high of his release before finally crashing against his brother's body completely spent, his bones turning to jelly.   
After giving himself a minute to come down he rolls off of Sam's hard sweaty body and lays beside him, their panting breathes the only sound of this otherwise empty space. Cool night air sneaks in through the gaps in the barns walls and licks at Dean's overheated skin. He glances at his brothers sweaty, flushed face and smiles.   
" Ready for round two?" He asks, shit eating grin pulling at his lips.  
"Yeah." Sam pants "Let's see if I can take it as good as you." He purrs and Dean already feels his spent dick stir in anticipation of Sam's words.  
Training with Sam has officially become dean's favorite thing to do. 

The end. ~


End file.
